Essence
by Seiffer
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan, perasaan dan perpisahan dalam secarik memori. Warning: Hints MinaKaka.
1. Arrival

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Hatake Kakashi (16), Namikaze Minato (28)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> None  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>1. Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarum jam dinding di ruangan Hokage kembali berdetak, menunjukkan satu menit lagi telah berlalu di perbatasan malam.<p>

Namun kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya, Namikaze Minato merasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan kantornya.

Tidak, bukannya ia tidak tergoda sama sekali untuk melakukannya sejak tadi sore. Selama periode itu, ia bahkan sudah membuat daftarnya sendiri. Hal-hal yang seharusnya bisa ia lakukan alih-alih duduk manis seorang diri di ruangan membosankan, bergelut dengan pekerjaan untuk melewatkan waktu. Yang pertama, berhenti sejenak di kedai_ ramen_ Teuchi untuk menikmati semangkuk_ miso ramen_ spesial kesukaannya. Kedua, bersantai ditemani segelas teh panas dan novel karangan Jiraiya-_sensei_ yang menjadi favoritnya. Kemudian yang terakhir, segera pulang ke rumah untuk menemani istrinya yang cantik dan kebetulan tengah hamil tua.

Masalahnya, saat itu, Minato sedang menunggu kedatangan____—____lebih tepatnya____—____kepulangan seseorang.

Sepasang mata biru cerah yang kini tampak mengantuk kembali menelusuri detail yang tertera pada secarik kertas di tangannya. Dokumen resmi berisi rincian misi yang tidak pernah absen dari mejanya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Sang pelaksana misi adalah seorang _Jounin_ muda jenius berusia 16 tahun yang baru setahun ini mengabdi langsung kepadanya sebagai operatif ANBU. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari kepulangannya ke Konoha untuk memberikan laporan misi solo kelas S yang diambilnya tiga minggu lalu.

Misi solo kelas S pertamanya.

Memang, keterlambatan yang disengaja adalah pola perilaku baru yang mulai dikenal baik oleh Minato dari mantan anak didiknya itu. Namun untuk sebuah misi solo kelas S?

Jangan bercanda.

_Atau... Apa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu?_

Sebesar apapun kepercayaan Minato terhadap kemampuan muridnya, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, sekarang Minato mulai menyesal telah melepasnya hanya dengan kata-kata seperti, "Selamat Berjuang" dan "Semoga Berhasil."

Yah, setidaknya, layaknya seorang ayah yang menunggu anaknya pulang di hari pertama sekolah, Minato ingin berada di sana ketika ia tiba untuk menyerahkan laporan kepadanya. Sebenarnya ia dijadwalkan untuk kembali sore tadi. Namun, sudah lewat tengah malam, muridnya itu belum juga kembali.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, intensitas kecemasannya semakin bertambah.

Untuk kesekian kali, Minato melakukan peregangan ringan di kursinya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Sedikit membantu, namun sayangnya tidak bertahan lama. Ia hampir menyerah pada keadaan dan hasrat tak tertahankan untuk mengistirahatkan kedua mata ketika ia mendeteksi keberadaan lain di dekatnya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, eksistensi ber-level _chakra_ sangat rendah bergerak mendekati kantornya.

Hanya untuk memastikan, Minato membungkuk, menyentuh lantai kayu yang dingin dengan ujung jarinya.

Ya, tak salah lagi.

Ia mengenali dengan baik pola dan karakteristik _chakra_ di dekatnya. Tak harus menunggu lama, pintu kayu di hadapannya terbuka sedikit, cukup bagi sang pemilik _chakra_ untuk menyelinap masuk.

"Hokage_-sama_."

Sedikit mengernyit karena belum juga terbiasa dengan panggilan formal tersebut, mata Minato tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok yang baru saja masuk.

Seorang _shinobi_ yang masih remaja, jika dilihat dari posturnya. Tubuhnya terbungkus seragam standar ANBU yang berlumuran darah kering dan lumpur. Begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang diwarnai noda identik, membuatnya terlihat semakin mencuat di sembarang tempat. Beberapa balutan perban yang mulai kembali diresapi cairan merah pekat dapat terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sembari berjalan mendekati meja Minato, sang pemuda melepaskan topeng _feral_ yang dikenakannya____—____juga pecah di sana sini____—____menyingkap sepasang iris tak senada yang familiar.

Wajah _stoic_ yang sama.

Syukurlah.

Ia sudah kembali.

Sang ANBU lalu meletakkan gulungan laporan dengan santai____—____tentunya tetap menunjukkan rasa hormat____—____di atas meja Minato. Namun pria _blonde_ itu lebih tertarik untuk mendengar langsung hasilnya, "Bagaimana misinya?" Ia lalu bertanya.

"Semua detail ada di situ, Hokage_-sama_," jawab si remaja ANBU, "Sukses tentu saja."

"Maaf, Kakashi... kau harus begitu lama jauh dari rumah kali ini."

"Hmm... tidak masalah bagiku," Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya____—____sedikit mengernyit karena gerakan barusan menarik luka yang cukup dalam di sana____—____lalu menambahkan, "Aku sudah mulai terbiasa."

Jawaban dengan intonasi malas itu memberikan efek kontras dalam diri Minato, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk memeriksa laporan misi lebih jauh lagi. Bukan karena dirinya prihatin melihat cedera di sekujur tubuh Kakashi, melainkan karena _gesture_ kecil yang ditambahkannya di akhir jawaban singkat tadi.

Sebuah senyum patah yang tak terlihat.

Kedua mata Kakashi selalu tersembunyi dengan baik di balik gerakan itu, namun Minato adalah _shinobi_ yang terlalu berpengalaman untuk dikelabui. Sang Hokage tahu, dengan begitu, emosi yang sesungguhnya tidak akan terlihat dari mata Kakashi.

Para jenius dan keeksentrikannya.

Topeng yang sempurna.

Minato mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran sarkastis yang mencemarinya. Lagipula, bukan tempatnya untuk menilai hal itu.

"Hokage-_sama_?" Tanpa Minato sadari, Kakashi telah berulang kali memanggil namanya, sedikit tidak sabar menunggu perintah lanjutan.

"Kakashi..."

"Ya?"

"Besok kau libur kan?"

"Hmm... hanya kalau Hokage-_sama_ bilang begitu."

Minato tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar mendengar kelakar itu, "Ya. Itu perintah dan aku ingin kau ada di sini tepat pukul satu siang besok."

"Untuk?"

"Ah... apa kau harus bertanya, Kakashi? Apalagi kalau bukan Ichiraku. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak ke sana?"

"_Senseiii_..." Kakashi terang-terangan menghela nafas panjang. Terbayang sudah pria berambut pirang di hadapannya ini lagi-lagi akan berusaha mencekoki tubuh sehatnya____—____yang juga sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan____—____dengan makanan berminyak tanpa gizi dan substansi yang berarti.

"Ayolah." Minato mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mengangkat kedua alisnya. Berharap ekspresinya sudah cukup memohon.

Kakashi kembali menghela nafas panjang, kali ini diiringi relaksasi tubuhnya. Kakashi tidak menjawab, namun Minato tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa menolak setelah menerima ekspresi mematikan tadi. Ekspresi mematikan yang tanpa Minato sadari telah membuat jantung Kakashi berdegup semakin kencang dan tangannya semakin gelisah mempermainkan topeng ANBU dalam posesinya. Kegugupan yang kemudian berujung pada ketidakmampuan pria yang lebih muda untuk merangkai kalimat tampikan.

"Bagus," merasa puas invitasinya diterima, Minato kembali bersandar di kursinya, "Sekarang kau boleh pulang."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak percaya, "Kalau ini cara _Sensei_ untuk mengajak kencan seseorang, percayalah... _Sensei_ punya cara yang sangat aneh untuk melakukannya."

"Hei, hei... jangan begitu, Kakashi. Apa kata para wanita penggemarmu nanti kalau tahu bahwa pria pujaannya ternyata terlibat skandal dengan gurunya sendiri? Terlebih lagi, seorang Hokage yang baru terpilih."

"Yah... kalau dipikir-pikir memang tidak terdengar bagus untuk politik."

Sebuah tawa kecil kembali lepas dari celah bibir Minato. Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya, namun Minato dapat melihat rona kemerahan mulai mendominasi di sana. Merasa tidak nyaman untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi, dengan gerak-gerik dan gumaman canggung, Kakashi lalu memutuskan bahwa ini saatnya ia pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia memberikan sebuah salam singkat kepada sang Hokage sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

"Kakashi." Terdengar Minato kembali memanggilnya. Tanpa menoleh, Kakashi pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan terlambat."

Sebagai balasan, seutas senyum dan "Sampai jumpa besok, _Sensei._" pun terucap sebelum Kakashi menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Arrival.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yup, Minato____x____Kakashi kedua. Berniat bikin Boys Love, tapi nggak dapet chemistry-nya (terus yang barusan apa dong? :D) Yah, saya lebih prefer Minato dipasangkan dengan Kushina, tentu saja. Kushina itu karakternya kuat, cocok buat Minato. Kepikiran pengen bikin one-shot MinaKushi, tapi untuk saat ini cukup masuk wish list saja dulu ;)

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Review terutama sarannya selalu saya nantikan!

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	2. Denial

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Hatake Kakashi (16), Namikaze Minato (28)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> None / Contains slight hints of Boys Love  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>2. Denial<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu, matahari sudah tinggi, namun keberadaannya tersembunyi dengan baik di balik awan tebal yang menggantung di atas Konohagakure. Sebagai ganti dari cahaya oranye yang hangat, kristal presipitasi terus turun dari langit, menyelimuti seisi desa dengan warna akromatik yang indah. Di sebuah pemukiman pinggiran, jauh dari pusat keramaian desa, Hatake Kakashi masih tertidur lelap di apartemennya yang sederhana. Hawa beku musim dingin yang menusuk seolah-olah tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun bagi ketentraman tidurnya. Faktor yang berkontribusi untuk kenyamanan tersebut adalah beberapa ekor ninken dalam berbagai jenis dan ukuran yang ikut beristirahat di sekeliling tuan mereka, memberikan kehangatan tambahan yang diperlukan.<p>

Bisa tertidur pulas tanpa harus khawatir akan adanya kunai atau kertas peledak yang melayang ke arahnya, bagi Kakashi yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah misi solo kelas S beberapa hari lalu, adalah suatu kemewahan tersendiri. Ia sendiri telah merencanakan akan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di tempat tidurnya. Namun sayang, kenikmatan dunia yang jarang didapatnya itu kemudian dirusak dengan suara ketukan yang cukup keras di pintu.

Tak butuh suara keras seperti bunyi ketukan untuk membangunkan seorang _shinobi_ sejati. Sang pemuda Hatake menarik tubuhnya—yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya—turun dari tempat tidur dan menyeret langkahnya menuju arah suara. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Kakashi bahkan tidak repot menyisihkan waktu untuk berpakaian terlebih dahulu dengan layak, membuat wajah pria pengganggu tidurnya mengernyit melihat perpaduan celana pendek gelap dan kulit putih pucat tanpa halangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

Kakashi memicingkan mata, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya dari luar, "Minato_-sensei_?"

"Kau sedang tidur, Kakashi?" Minato bertanya dengan alis terangkat, merasa bersalah telah membangunkan muridnya.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, terus menatap Minato dengan rasa kantuk jelas di wajahnya.

Ah, betul sekali. Ia sampai melupakan hal ini. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan rutin Namikaze Minato. Setiap dua hari sekali—ketika Kakashi tidak sedang berada di luar Konoha—selama waktu istirahat siang atau sepulang kerja, Minato akan singgah ke tempat tinggal Kakashi dan membawakan bermacam-macam bahan makanan untuknya.

"Maaf ya. Hanya saja... aku mau mengantarkan ini." Pria_ blonde_ itu mengangkat sebuah keranjang yang tampaknya berisi buah-buahan dan sayuran segar, "Sekarang sedang musim dingin, buah dan sayuran segar mulai langka. Juga karena kupikir kau belum sempat belanja sejak sampai di sini."

Kakashi mendesah pelan, sedikit kesal namun tetap dengan sopan mempersilakan Minato untuk masuk._ Sensei_-nya langsung menuju dapur kecil di sudut apartemen Kakashi dan meletakkan keranjang sayuran di atas kabinet. Ia lalu memisahkan beberapa jenis buah-buahan dan sayuran untuk disimpan ke dalam lemari es.

Kakashi duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur, menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Tanpa kata-kata ia memperhatikan sosok Minato dari belakang yang sedang mengamati kondisi sebuah apel hijau, "_Sensei_... aku sangat berterima kasih _Sensei_ mau menyempatkan diri datang ke sini dan mengantarkan semua ini untukku, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Minato meletakkan kembali apelnya dalam keranjang.

"Suatu hari _Sensei_ harus berhenti untuk melakukan hal ini."

"Apa Kakashi tidak suka kalau aku datang?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja... setelah aku dan _Sensei_ tidak lagi berada dalam tim yang sama, kupikir lebih baik hubungan ini bersifat..."

"Sebatas profesional?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Memang Minato tidak bisa melihat gerakan tersebut, tetapi ia sudah mengenal baik respon muridnya untuk berbagai pertanyaan dalam segala macam situasi.

Minato lalu melanjutkan pengaturan bahan makanan yang tadi dibawanya dengan rapi, sementara Kakashi terus mengamati.

Diam-diam Kakashi mengaguminya, sosok yang berada begitu dekat dengannya ini. Sosok yang begitu sempurna dalam segi apapun. Seingat Kakashi, tidak ada satu hal pun yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Minato. Sampai-sampai Kakashi mempertanyakan bagaimana cara _Sensei_-nya memandang orang lain. Terutama, memandang dirinya. Yah, itu perasaan yang wajar kan? Karena hubungan mereka lebih dari seorang Hokage dengan _shinobi_-nya. Namun entah kenapa, Kakashi selalu merasa bahwa dia tidak akan pernah sepenuhnya memahami diri seorang Namikaze Minato.

"Jadi itu lebih baik untukmu?"

Pertanyaan yang membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. Usai menyelesaikan pekerjaan kecilnya, Minato menutup kembali pintu lemari es, berbalik untuk menghadap Kakashi.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kalau _Sensei_ tidak membiarkan urusan formal terbengkalai karena datang ke sini."

"Kau berbicara seperti orang yang tidak mengenalku saja." Sekarang Minato berdiri tepat di depan Kakashi, posturnya santai dengan sebelah tangan beristirahat di pinggang.

"Mungkin memang tidak." Kakashi bergumam, sebenarnya tidak dimaksudkan agar terdengar oleh Minato.

Respon itu mengundang reaksi dalam diri lawan bicaranya, berupa hasrat tak tertahankan bagi Minato untuk mendaratkan tangannya di atas tumpukan keperakan yang berantakan. Hasrat yang kemudian gagal untuk dikekangnya, lantas mengundang protes dari sang pemilik rambut.

"_Sensei_! Mungkin kata-kata seperti enam belas dan ANBU akan mengingatkan _Sensei_ bahwa aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk perlakuan seperti ini."

"Oh ya? Tidak berlaku bagiku," Minato memamerkan senyuman khasnya, "Aku ini Hokage. Akulah peraturannya, dan itu berarti aku bisa mengacak-acak rambut Hatake Kakashi kapan pun aku mau."

Pria yang lebih muda hanya bisa menghela nafas menerima serangan balasan yang terdengar kekanakan tersebut.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu," tangan Minato bersiap untuk mengaktifkan segel _Hiraishin_, "Jangan lupa dimakan." Katanya kemudian.

Kakashi mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas, melambaikan tangan dengan malas dan pada saat yang sama dengan perginya Minato, mulai bergerak kembali menuju kamar tidurnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, sosok Minato tidak terlihat, namun Kakashi menemukan semangkuk _ramen_ dalam bungkusan tepat di sebelah pintu masuk apartemennya. Begitu seterusnya selama beberapa bulan, dengan isi bungkusan yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari makanan, sampai peralatan ninja terbaru.

Perlahan, Sang _Jounin_ muda mulai menerima keadaan itu sebagai bagian dari rutinitasnya.

Sampai kemudian suatu hari, di pagi yang lebih kelam dari biasanya, Kakashi menapakkan kaki keluar kamar apartemennya dengan enggan. Bersandar di ambang pintu, di kejauhan ia bisa melihat sebagian wilayah desanya telah rata dengan tanah dan asap kehitaman masih terihat mengepul dari sisa-sisa pembakaran. Beberapa_ shinobi_ terlihat lalu-lalang dengan sibuk, perintah-perintah diteriakkan.

Konoha sedang membangun kembali dari serangan musuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebagai tindak lanjut dari agresi pihak lawan, _Sensei_-nya, Yondaime Hokage, tengah menjalani kunjungan diplomatik ke negara lain demi membangun relasi. Sudah beberapa lama Kakashi berpisah dengan keberadaannya yang menyilaukan, jubah merah putih yang mencolok, dan juga... senyuman khasnya. Sayang, ia bukan _shinobi_ pengawal pribadi Sang Hokage. Jika tidak, saat ini Kakashi pasti sedang bersama dirinya.

Kakashi menatap titik yang familiar di samping pintu masuk tempat tinggalnya.

Tentu saja, kali ini tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pot tanaman dari dalam dan meletakkannya di tempat itu. Entah kenapa, Kakashi merasa harus mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Minato kembali ke Konoha. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung menghadapi tumpukan kertas di meja Hokage yang senantiasa menyambut kepulangannya. Kakashi menghabiskan waktu pada hari itu untuk membantu Minato mengevaluasi laporan misi kelas S. Seperti biasa, Minato menanganinya dengan disiplin, seksama dan sistematis tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Bahkan ketika tiba waktu istirahat siang, pasangan guru dan murid itu masih betah mengurung diri di ruangan Hokage.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Kata-kata Kakashi mengalun pelan di antara suara goresan pena dan kertas yang dibalik. Kakashi menempati salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, tangannya sibuk bekerja membuat catatan dalam berlembar-lembar laporan yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Itu sering terjadi." Minato berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang sedang ditelitinya. Perhatian Minato saat itu benar-benar tersita, ia bahkan tidak menangkap maksud di balik pernyataan tiba-tiba Kakashi.

"Maksudku soal _Sensei_…"

Mata Minato masih terpaku pada baris-baris kalimat yang sekarang seolah-olah berbelit menjadi satu, sehingga ia tidak mampu mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Kakashi. Beruntung, empat kata terakhir tertangkap dengan jelas olehnya.

"... kurasa aku mulai menyukainya."

"Hm… aku sangat tersanjung Kakashi, tapi aku tidak—"

"Minato-_sensei_," Kakashi sontak melemparkan pandangan tidak bersahabat kepada gurunya, "Yang tadi itu soal _ramen_, sayuran dan apapun yang sering _Sensei_ antarkan untukku." Sanggahnya, sedikit kesal karena tidak didengarkan.

"Ah. Tentu saja," Minato akhirnya menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada muridnya, "Laporan yang baru tiba ini benar-benar membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi—"

"Aku serius, Minato_-sensei_," Kakashi beranjak dari kursi, kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju meja Minato. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan pria _blonde_ itu dan menatapnya tajam, "_Sensei_... boleh datang kapan saja."

Kakashi lalu meletakkan lembaran laporan yang telah selesai diperiksa di atas meja Minato. Ia telah membuat beberapa catatan kecil dan menandai bagian yang perlu peninjauan ulang, menyelamatkan Minato dari kewajiban untuk membaca berlembar-lembar detail.

"_Otsukare_." Ucap Minato, tersenyum. Tetapi Kakashi tidak ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Sebelah mata Kakashi yang tidak tertutup _hitai ate_ tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Minato. Ekspresinya menerawang, seolah-olah ia sedang menatap ke kejauhan, menembus dimensi dan batas linier.

"Yah, mungkin aku akan menyesalinya suatu hari nanti." Kakashi lalu bergumam sendiri di balik masker yang dikenakannya, sebelum menghilang dengan _jutsu_.

Masih sambil tersenyum, Minato menggelengkan kepala, kembali menekuni dokumen yang tadi sedang dibacanya.

"Dasar… setidaknya, pakai pintunya untuk keluar, Kakashi."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Denial.<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<br>**

[1] Hiraishin (no Jutsu) = Flying Thunder God Technique. Jutsu yang diciptakan Minato. Memungkinkan penggunanya berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam sekejap. Mirip Shunshin, tapi dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dan wilayah cakupan yang lebih luas.  
>[2] Otsukare = (diterjemahkan secara kasar) Kerja Bagus<p>

**A/N:** Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk dijadikan kumpulan one-shot. Antara satu chapter dengan chapter lainnya mungkin saling berkaitan, mungkin juga tidak. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang keberatan. Chapter II ini saya akui agak mirip dengan chapter sebelumnya, akan saya usahakan untuk membuat yang agak "berbeda" di chapter berikutnya :D Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya.

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	3. Partition

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Hatake Kakashi (16), Namikaze Minato (28)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> None  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

**AU/AT. Versi saya dari perpisahan Minato-Kushina-Kakashi di malam penyerangan Kyuubi.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Partition<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, kita membutuhkanmu di sini!"<p>

Seruan geram penuh amarah itu berlalu begitu saja bagaikan hembusan angin malam yang beku, menggelitik telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Kakashi!"

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya _shinobi_ berambut pirang dengan bandana di kepalanya berteriak marah dan lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, sang remaja berambut keperakan benar-benar mengacuhkan teriakan rekannya.

"Keegoisanmu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, dasar bocah!"

Si _shinobi_, Shiranui Genma, kembali menggeram, menahan hasrat tak tertahankan untuk mematahkan _senbon_ yang terkulum di mulutnya menjadi dua bagian.

Rasa frustasi pengawal pribadi Yondaime itu sebagian besar disebabkan oleh ketidakmampuannya untuk mengkoordinir gerakan rekan-rekannya dalam kekacauan yang ada. Rubah berengsek berekor sembilan itu harus memilih waktu di tengah malam untuk menampakkan diri dan menyerang Konoha. Lebih lagi, Jounin muda kurang ajar yang seharusnya membantunya malah pergi meninggalkan parameter tanpa satu patah kata pun penjelasan dan itu membuat agitasi Genma makin menjadi-jadi.

Tidak biasanya Kakashi bersikap seperti itu.

Tidak biasanya.

Namun, jika menyangkut dirinya, rasanya Genma bisa mengerti.

Sungguh ia bisa mengerti.

Jika Genma mendengar _sensei_-nya akan menggunakan jutsu terlarang untuk menghentikan Si Rubah Berengsek, mungkin ia juga akan berlari menuju sisinya.

Mungkin, dengan sedikit waktu dan pilihan yang tersisa, ia bisa mengubah pikiran gurunya.

Mungkin, ia masih sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

_Mungkin. _

Genma menunduk, tersenyum getir sembari menghindari bongkahan batu besar yang melayang ke arahnya.

_Siapa yang menciptakan kata itu ? _

_Sungguh tidak berguna._

Debris entah dari mana yang mengakibatkan luka-luka kecil di sekujur tubuhnya mengingatkan Genma bahwa ia sekarang tengah berada di tengah medan pertempuran, bukan di atas tempat tidurnya, memandang langit-langit kamar dan menerawang masa depan yang tidak akan pernah ada.

.

.

.

Di detik yang sama, Kakashi terus bergerak mengarungi reruntuhan dan puing-puing yang dalam beberapa jam yang lalu masih menjadi bagian dari desanya.

Ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan teriakan Genma,

Ia harus pergi.

Ya, Kakashi merasa ia harus pergi.

Ke tempat dirinya berada.

Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Ia seharusnya tetap berada di posnya membantu Genma dan yang lain tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah hasratnya lagi. Ambivalensi perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam dirinya tidak dapat mencegah Kakashi untuk segera berlari ke sisinya. Walaupun Kakashi tahu jika ia melakukan hal itu, akan menjadi lebih berat baginya.

Karena dalam masa depan miliknya, hanya ada perpisahan, sekeras apapun ia menolak kenyataan yang ada di hadapan matanya.

Ia tidak melihat putih, hanya hitam pekat. Ia tidak melihat cahaya, hanya kegelapan. Ia tidak melihat kebahagiaan, hanya tragedi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk mencapai rumah persembunyian Minato. Didorongnya pintu kayu itu perlahan, matanya dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan keremangan dalam ruangan itu.

Kakashi hanya melihat Kushina dan satu lagi jiwa di sana.

Naru_—_

Naruto?

_Ah, ya. Kurasa begitu Sensei bilang akan menamai anak pertamanya._

Begitu kecil, rapuh, dan murni. Bagi Kakashi yang menghabiskan seumur hidupnya menjadi seorang _shinobi_, bisa menyaksikan wujud awal dari kehidupan adalah hal yang luar biasa baginya.

Kushina, menyadari keberadaan Kakashi, mengisyaratkan bagi _shinobi_ yang lebih muda untuk mendekat dan Kakashi pun melakukan hal itu. Sigap, namun berhati-hati menjaga agar langkahnya tidak membangunkan Naruto.

Keharuan dan kebahagian yang menyeruak menyerang dirinya dan Kakashi harus menurunkan _hitai-ate_ menutupi mata kirinya sehingga Obito tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti menangis di hadapan Kushina_-san_.

Sang _kunoichi_ tersenyum, "Apa kau bisa melihatnya, Kakashi? Apa kelak anak ini bisa menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat seperti ayahnya?" Kushina bertanya kepadanya, tangan ringkih yang biasanya terlihat kuat merengkuh buah hatinya yang baru saja lahir dengan erat. Sepasang bola mata sejernih kaca menatap Kakashi dengan penuh harap.

Ah, bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya? Sayangnya, matanya tidak melihat dengan cara itu. Berbicara yang manis-manis bukanlah keahliannya.

Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk berlatih?

Kakashi menghela nafas cukup panjang_—_berhati-hati agar Kushina tidak menyadarinya_—_menghembuskan cadangan oksigen yang sejak tadi ditahannya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Tentu saja. Ia punya orangtua yang hebat seperti Minato_-sensei_ dan Kushina_-san_." Bisiknya kemudian.

Perlahan, tanpa ia sadari, tanpa ia inginkan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman di balik topengnya dan Kushina pun memperlihatkan ekspresi serupa. Keduanya terus memperhatikan wajah terlelap Naruto yang terlihat begitu damai.

Entah berapa lama waktu mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Suara derak api, raungan binatang buas, bahkan teriakan-teriakan kalut tidak mampu memecahkan momen yang ada.

Detik-detik yang berharga bagi keduanya.

Gambaran ideal sebuah keluarga yang tidak bertahan lama.

Hembusan angin terlalu cepat membawa diri Kakashi ke bagian akhir dari sebuah drama klasik yang buruk.

Seandainya, Tuhan mengizinkan Kakashi menyentuh kembali tangan yang hangat itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Saatnya pergi, Kushina."

_Minato-sensei…_

"Tolong jaga Konoha selama aku pergi ya."

Kakashi mengangguk.

Tak ada keraguan dalam gerakannya. Walaupun, jauh dalam dirinya, Kakashi ingin sekali meraih tangan itu dan tak melepaskannya. Ingin sekali Kakashi berada di sampingnya sampai akhir. Namun perspektif kecilnya tidak memberi ruang untuk itu. Logika membentuk pola pemikiran, namun perasaan tidak bisa dikelabui.

Substansi murni yang membentuk identitasnya sebagai manusia.

Kebekuan iris merah darah dan kelabu kelam dicairkan oleh keteduhan biru safir yang tetap bersinar tajam terlepas dari tragedi yang menunggu.

Minato tahu, ini adalah akhir bagi dirinya.

Akhir bagi Kushina.

Tetapi tidak bagi Kakashi atau Naruto. Hidup mereka baru saja dimulai dan Minato akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meninggalkan kenangan yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

Suatu pelajaran berharga yang kelak akan membentuk Konoha.

"Maaf, Kakashi..." Bisik Minato, "Kelak, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…"

Begitu jelas dalam ingatan yang terukir dalam jalinan serebral Kakashi, kata-kata terakhir Minato kepadanya.

Dan lagi, untuk yang terakhir kali, ia memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya kepada Kakashi.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Kakashi menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam kesunyian. Seperti desau angin di malam hari, meninggalkan jejak yang menelisik. Suatu distraksi dalam iregulasi ritme detakan jantungnya.

Satu lagi fragmen dalam dirinya, lenyap.

Kakashi memasukkan kunai Minato ke dalam kantung senjatanya, kembali ke arah desa, dengan tekad yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya untuk membantu rekan-rekannya. Dari kejauhan, raungan _Kyuubi_ kembali terdengar di antara jeritan dan teriakan penuh kemarahan. Tapi ia tidak sekali pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia memiliki tugas lain. Ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan dan ia akan melakukannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini tugasnya.

Demi masa depan.

Demi Konoha.

Demi Naruto dan_—_

Kakashi membiarkan Obito menangis, substansi yang selalu dibencinya terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata, membawa serta kenangannya pergi.

—demi dirinya.

_Selamat tinggal, Sensei._

Langit yang menaungi Konoha berduka. Beratus jiwa pergi, menyambut datangnya akhir.

Namun dalam kenangan, mereka akan hidup selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Partition.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sumimaseeen Gomenasaaai, minna! Maafkan saya yang telah meninggalkan beberapa fic terbengkalai selama berbulan-bulan (seandainya masih ada yang baca). Hmmmh, anywaay, Chapter III dari Essence ini mudah-mudahan bisa jadi awal yang not so bad untuk start over. Jadi, mohon bantuannya dengan memberikan kritik, saran atau komentar melalui kotak review! Mohon maaf untuk segala keterbtasan yang ada.

Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca karya saya!

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	4. Reminisce

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Hatake Kakashi (16), Namikaze Minato (28)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Slight KakaRin, Hints of MinaKaka  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>4. Reminisce<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato selalu tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang kembali untuk menghantuinya. Untuk yang kedua kali, ia menerima lembar aplikasi yang ditulis rapi tanpa koreksi sedikitpun, dengan garis-garis tegas, diakhiri tanda tangan si pemohon di bagian akhir.<p>

_Dengan hormat,  
>Hatake Kakashi.<em>

Minato tergoda untuk membakar habis tanpa sisa lembar permohonan itu atau melenyapkannya dengan jutsu ke dimensi lain sehingga tidak seorang pun bisa menemukannya. Tapi Kakashi hanya akan menulisnya lagi. Dengan tulisan rapi tanpa koreksi yang sama, garis-garis tegas yang sama, tanda tangan yang sama.

ANBU tentu saja akan menyambut muridnya dengan tangan terbuka. Kalau saja lima tahun lalu Minato tidak menegaskan kepada mereka bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mendekati murid-muridnya untuk direkrut, Kakashi akan menghabiskan masa remajanya menjadi salah satu wajah tanpa nama di balik topeng.

Apa masker saja tidak cukup? Minato berpendapat Kakashi tidak membutuhkan tambahan satu persona lagi dalam resume-nya.

Namun sang _Jounin_ muda sudah membuat keputusan. Akan sulit bagi Minato untuk mengubah pikirannya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mencoba. Jadi sepulang kerja, Minato memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Kakashi.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, ia harus menunggu cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kakashi membukakan pintu.

"_Sensei_?" Kakashi segera mempersilakan Minato masuk. Semua lampu di apartemennya menyala dan Minato bisa melihat tumpukan pakaian serta peralatan kotor di sudut ruangan.

"Kau baru saja pulang? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah, tidak sama sekali… hanya saja…" Kakashi mengangkat segulung perban bersih yang ada di tangannya. Ia menunjukkan kombinasi ekspresi antara putus asa, malu dan sedikit memohon. Sebelum Minato datang, Kakashi sedang berusaha membalut luka goresan memanjang yang ada di lengan kirinya. Hasilnya?

Tidak bagus.

Minato tersenyum, meraih perban yang ada di tangan Kakashi kemudian mengisyaratkan agar mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ujung tempat tidur.

"Maaf _Sensei_… biasanya Rin yang membantuku untuk hal-hal seperti ini." Kakashi menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Minato sungguh tidak keberatan tentu saja. Lagipula, setelah hari yang panjang, bisa melihat wajah tanpa masker yang tersipu malu di hadapannya saat ini sudah cukup untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti mengajarkan satu dua hal kepadamu."

Kakashi tertawa, "Ya, hanya saja—"

Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kepada _Sensei_-nya bahwa setiap kali Rin mencoba mengajarinya cara membalut luka dengan benar, matanya—dan mata Obito akan kehilangan konsentrasi untuk tidak menangkap pemandangan sempurna yang ada di hadapan mereka. Pandangan mata Rin yang begitu lembut, namun fokus, bibirnya yang tipis—kadang dia menggigitnya jika sedang berkonsentrasi penuh—membuatnya terlihat lucu dan tangan mungilnya yang bergerak cepat namun hati-hati. Kemudian setelah selesai, mata Rin yang besar dan hangat akan menghilang di balik senyuman manis sebelum ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi atau kening Kakashi.

_"Selamat datang. Aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat."_

Kakashi sangat merindukan Rin yang seperti itu.

"Kakashi?"

"Ah, maaf S_ensei_…"

Minato mengerutkan kening, memeriksa wajah Kakashi lebih jauh lagi. Sang Hokage menemukan bekas darah kering di antara tumpukan abu-abu yang berantakan dan Kakashi—menangkap pandangan cemas yang terpancar, bergumam bahwa itu bukan darahnya. Minato memastikan dengan tangannya sendiri. Kakashi membiarkan Minato menelusuri rambutnya untuk beberapa lama. Tidak menemukan adanya luka serius yang memerlukan perhatian medis, Minato mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku menerima aplikasimu lagi hari ini." Bibirnya menipis, tanda bahwa _sensei_-nya sedang berusaha mempertahankan intonasi dalam setiap kata-katanya, "Kukira kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, Kakashi…"

"... Keahlianku lebih dibutuhkan di ANBU." Jawaban singkat Kakashi diikuti sorot mata yang penuh dengan nostalgia.

_Obito dan Rin mungkin bisa menjadi Jounin-sensei yang baik. Terlepas dari kekurangan masing-masing, Rin penyayang dan sangat sabar. Obito pintar menghadapi anak-anak. Kakashi? Kakashi adalah Kakashi. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari pernyataan itu. Yang jelas, ia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya memiliki potensi yang sesuai untuk menjadi seorang guru.  
><em>

"Lagipula, kenapa _Sensei_ sangat menentang keinginanku untuk masuk ANBU? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui? Maksudku selain konflik kepentingan politik di dalamnya dan ROOT? Dan ya, untuk yang terakhir kali, aku bersumpah tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Danzou."

"Karena, Kakashi…"

Minato merasa sudah melatih kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya berulang kali. _"Karena kalau kau sudah meniti jalan itu, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."_ Atau, _"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi terlalu jauh ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa mengawasimu."_ Yang ketiga terdengar lebih bagus lagi, Minato bisa melihat potensi dalam diri Kakashi dan Minato ingin muridnya itu menempuh jalan yang sama dengan dirinya, menjadi seorang _Jounin-sensei_, dan mungkin suatu hari, seorang _Hokage_.

Kakashi pernah berkata ia tidak menginginkan semua itu. Ia percaya setiap orang memiliki tempat dan fungsinya masing-masing dalam dunia dan Kakashi tidak berpendapat bahwa ia di takdirkan untuk melakukan hal-hal luar biasa seperti menjadi seorang _Hokage_. Hatake Kakashi adalah senjata milik Konoha, senjata yang siap menjalankan tugasnya kapanpun ia diperlukan, dan akan seperti itu untuk selamanya.

_"Ibarat pion catur, Minato-sensei... aku ini prajurit biasa."_

Minato tidak ingat kapan tepatnya ia mendengar kata-kata itu._  
><em>

Dan di sinilah sekarang Kakashi duduk, dengan mimik penuh rasa ingin tahu, menunggu kalimat Minato selanjutnya dengan tidak sabar. Sesaat remaja tujuh belas tahun di hadapannya berubah kembali menjadi anak kecil sok tahu yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa kagum ketika ia berbicara. Mungkin ingatan itu yang mengacaukan pikiran Minato dan membuatnya berkata,

"Karena kupikir kau tidak cocok mengenakan seragam ANBU."

Yah, setidaknya pernyataan itu membuat Kakashi tertawa. Minato menghela nafas, beranjak menuju pintu, "Aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa ke rumah sakit besok—pagi-pagi sekali, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu ke sana."

"_Sensei_."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih kepadaku, Kakashi... kau tahu aku benar."

.

.

.

Kakashi selalu tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang untuk menghantuinya. Akan lebih banyak lagi nisan, monumen dan tempat yang harus ia kunjungi untuk sekedar bertemu dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Bahkan daftar itu lebih panjang dari daftar belanja mingguannya. Ia mulai tergoda untuk membuat jadwal.

Hari itu, ia berdiri tepat di depan salah nisan, memakai seragam _Jounin_ lengkap dengan rapi. Ya, Sandaime Hokage baru saja menyetujui permohonannya untuk keluar dari ANBU dan mengangkatnya menjadi seorang _Jounin-sensei_. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Sarutobi Hiruzen berkata kepada Kakashi bahwa ia punya waktu sekitar satu jam untuk bersiap-siap sebelum menghadapi tiga _Genin_ lucu yang telah ia tunjuk sebagai korban-korban pertamanya.

_"Jangan terlambat, Kakashi." __  
><em>

Dengan gugup Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, sebelum kembali mengeluarkan salah satunya untuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia merasa seperti seorang bocah yang siap mengakui kesalahan besar yang telah dilakukannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"... Kau memang benar. Aku tidak cocok mengenakan seragam itu," Kalimat tersebut mengawali sesinya dengan Namikaze Minato, "Apa kau baru saja tertawa, _Sensei_? Karena aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Waktu mengalir begitu cepat, Kakashi sudah terlambat untuk janji dengan murid-murid barunya. Yah... mereka harus menunggu, karena ia masih memiliki setidaknya beberapa orang lagi yang harus ia kunjungi.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dear readers, _Reminisce_ adalah chapter terakhir dari _Essence_. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Untuk cerita Kakashi-Minato selanjutnya, akan saya publish di fic yang berbeda. Review atau sekedar komentar untuk chapter ini akan sangat saya hargai :)

May we meet again.  
><strong>Sei<strong>


End file.
